<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck Between Twin Heats (Please read tags) by msbigboots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314117">Stuck Between Twin Heats (Please read tags)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbigboots/pseuds/msbigboots'>msbigboots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbigboots/pseuds/msbigboots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't cannon to Children of Fell or Children of Fell: Backstories. However, this does have characters from the series. Gothic, Lombok, and Graffiti. This one-shot doesn't have other characters from Undertale or their other AUs. I want you guys to know that before you get into this fic. </p><p>Graffiti learns that the twins get violent when they go into heat. She helps Gothic and Lombok out with their problem, and it's crazier than she thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gothic/Graffiti (Deathpop), Lombok/Graffiti (Kpop), OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck Between Twin Heats (Please read tags)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintessenceA/gifts">QuintessenceA</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd like to thank the wonderful QuintessenceA. I'm gifting this to you. You are so nice to me and willing to tell how to fix my work. You've helped me be a better writer. I'm nowhere as good as you. I know you read this once before. But I had to make sure it was your cup tea. </p><p>&lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Graffiti isn’t sure what pisses her off more, the fact Gothic and Lombok showed up without warning or that they ran off into the freezing woods.</span>
  <em>
    <span> What the hell is wrong with them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hates to think this, But Graffiti doesn’t trust the twins alone in AU02. The most likely scenario: Gothic will get into a fight with some poor monster, Lombok will try to break up the altercation. Before it’s over, somebody will get hurt. The chances are that poor monster will suffer the consequences.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, Graffiti needs to find Gothic and Lombok now. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She jogs through the trees. They could have gone to a clearing similar to the one they have in AU06. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Graffiti senses magic in the air and her bones get warm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This can’t be good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sees flashes of purple and orange.  She runs right to them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gothic and Lombok are staring each other down in a clearing, ready for the next attack. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys!” Graffiti yells. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lombok looks over to Graffiti. Gothic <span>takes the opportunity to pounce</span> onto his brother. The two fall into the snow. Lombok holds his arm over his face while purple magic drips off Gothic’s fangs, ready to bite. Graffiti uses her magic to grab ahold of Gothic’s soul, pulling him off of Lombok. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is wrong with you.” Graffiti throws Gothic to the ground away from his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at her with a devious smile. “It looks like you have the same problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you talking about?”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. Lombok’s orange ecto flesh formed. At some point, her own ecto body had summoned without her realizing it. The purple glow of Gothic’s magic shines through his old white <span>Mettaton</span> shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lombok steps back, pulling Graffiti with him. She can feel his breath on the side of her face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not letting him take you.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse you!” Graffiti stomps his foot, but it does nothing. “Fuck you and your steel-toed boots!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gothic laughs, “You pissed her off now. What do you say, Graffiti?” his chuckle drops low. “Come on, baby, I can take care of you. You can be mine.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re both out of your minds.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we are Graffiti,” Gothic pleads. “One of us might be dust if you hadn’t shown up. We need release. Maybe you can help my bro and me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Brother, we can’t ask her to do that. Helping a monster in heat is one thing, one after another, that’s intense.” Lombok sounding like a noble knight. Graffiti can tell he doesn’t want to share, or he <span>is worried</span> about her, with the way Lombok tightens his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll help.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Woo! Hoo!” Gothic runs up to them, giving Graffiti a kiss on the cheek and holds his hand up for a high five. “Bro, don’t leave me hanging.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lombok’s fingers kneed her shirt. “Are you sure?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure.” Graffiti reassures, “But there will be some rules.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Gothic groans, “What are your stupid rules?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If I say stop. You better fucking stop. And don’t mark me. No claws, no teeth, on my ecto flesh or bones. I<span>’m not going to</span> be your guys’ mate. I’m a friend who doesn’t want to see you suffer. Sounds good?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”  “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Gothic, can you teleport us to my room?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gothic puts a hand on Graffiti’s and Lombok’s shoulder, taking them to her bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lombok takes off Graffiti’s shirt without warning, losing her hat with it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No bra? Lucky me.” Lombok massages her breast, making her gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gothic lifts her skirt and hooks his fingers into the waistband of her underwear. “I hate underwear.” He pulls them down to her knees. Gothic runs his tongue up her thigh, the tip of his magic glides across her pussy lips. Graffiti hips buck. The skeleton between her legs does his creepy giggle before pushing the tongue into the folds, finding her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Graffiti pants, her body shakes, with her knees getting weak. Lombok does the pinch and pulls with her nipples, while Gothic goes in circles around her clitoris. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her toes curl when Gothic inserts two fingers inside of her. Each thrust bringing Graffiti closer to the edge… Gothic Stops.   </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get her onto the bed.” Gothic grabs her by the wrist throwing her to the mattress. Graffiti lays there, not sure what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of hands grab her hips, sliding her down the bed. Graffiti sits up on her elbows to see what’s happening. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gothic and Lombok have the zippers down and cocks out. Both twins <span>are rather well endowed</span>. Lombok’s magic is <span>girthy</span> while Gothic has more length with a Prince Albert and <span>apadravya</span> piercing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gothic takes off the underwear and stands between her legs. “You ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, stars.”  Graffiti can’t believe this happening. “Yeah, I’m ready.” He lines himself up and pushes into her. “Fuck!” The piercing feels a little weird. But it’s still good. Graffiti fingers dig into the comforter. Gothic keeps a steady pace. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The bed dips and moves. Graffiti looks to see what it is. It’s Lombok beside her. She takes the orange magic into her hand with a firm grip, stroking Lombok’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gothic’s thumbs dig into the lilac flesh as he thrust harder into Graffiti’s cunt. He grits his teeth, growling. If Graffiti had to guess, Gothic is fighting the urge to bite her. She can see him as a marker type. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A deep rumble makes Graffiti’s eye lights go to Lombok. His face reads pain and anger. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking too long,” Lombok growls. He pulls her away from Gothic. Graffiti’s face drops to the bed and her ass up in the air. Lombok’s thick manhood enters her. He keeps ahold of her hips as he fucks deep into Graffiti’s vagina. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” says Gothic. “I’ll help you get on your hands.” He does just that for her. But Graffiti knows something else will happen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gothic’s penis is right in her face. “Sucking it will help me out.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stars, you’re…” She’s stopped by the magic going into her mouth, making her choke. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Graffiti’s mind goes foggy,  Lombok fucking her is getting her close to cum, and Gothic using her mouth as a sex toy. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gothic and Graffiti reach their climax at the same time. Her arms can’t hold her weight anymore, <span>she</span> <span>face</span> plants the bed with Gothic’s cum dripping off Graffiti’s teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, you don’t swallow?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Graffiti has no words for Gothic. She’s over-stimulated with Lombok carrying through and pass her climax. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She finally feels Lombok unload inside of her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank the gods. It’s over!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He pulls out of Graffiti and she falls to her side, trying to relax. Graffiti closes her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t fall asleep yet. I should take a shower. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“AAAH” Graffiti breaks away from her thoughts by a dick with piercings screwing her again. “You’re… ah… not done?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>An enormous hand cups the back of her skull. “I’m sorry,” Lombok whispers. “We have crazy heats.” His other hand opens Graffiti’s jaw, sliding his magic between her teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gothic chuckles, “We should<span>’ve</span> told her it<span>’s going to</span> be a long night.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>